


More, sir.

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Link gets antsy, and he needs Rhett's help to vent his frustrations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in ages so have this short thingy!

Link had been… Frustrated, lately.

Rhett had noticed his short temper first, watching him cuss at his phone and stomp his feet in frustration. He’d attempted to lightly joke with him about his attitude, only to have Link near bite his head off in the process. He’d decided to ride it out until Link mellows again.

Rhett finds this works, until Link yells at the crew.

It wasn’t over anything particular, but he screams and hollers until he’s out of breath and panting, and as he storms off to their office he follows and decides it’s the last straw. 

Rhett locks the office door behind him as he walks in, seeing Link angrily typing at his desk. 

He gives Link’s shoulders a squeeze and rubs them with his thumbs, and Link huffs and shrugs him off.

“What’s the matter, man?” Rhett asks, “You've been moody lately.”

“Shove off, Rhett, okay?” Link says, not looking away from his computer, “I'm just going through personal stuff, it's none of your business.”

“It is my business when it affects my business,” Rhett hums, rubbing his shoulders again, “You wanna talk about it? We can always talk.”

Link sighs and threads his fingers through Rhett's own, “Sorry, I'm just so stressed recently. Can we… Do that thing we do?”

“You're gonna need to be more specific,” Rhett smiles, drawing a tiny laugh from Link's throat.

“Its embarrassing to say…” Link sighs, “The spanking thing.” Rhett stops massaging his shoulders and Link tenses a little, “We don't have to! I… I was just thinking out loud, you know it makes me cry a- and I'm just so frustrated I think letting go like that would help!”

Link works his bottom lip between his teeth and Rhett squeezes his shoulders, “We can talk about it in the car, but first you need to apologize to the crew, they may be pains sometimes but that screaming match was unprofessional.”

“Yes sir,” Link says, quietly, standing up from his chair and wandering out to apologize. Rhett begins packing their things and leads Link to the exit once he comes back. 

Link clicks on the radio once he gets in the car, waiting for Rhett to buckle up and leaning against the window as he drives. 

Rhett waits until the studio building is no longer in sight before clearing his throat, “What's this spanking idea, then?”

Link blushes up to his ears and twiddle his thumbs in his lap, “It's… I don't know, I read about it somewhere a while ago… A lot of people agree it's a lot of endorphins and stuff being released…”

“I know,” Rhett hums, “I also know when we get up to, like, twenty, thirty hits you start crying. Do you want to cry?”

“I think it would help,” Link sighs, “I'm just… emotionally frustrated, I guess. You know I don't cry as easy as you.”

Rhett smiles, “I've gone soft in my old age, I'll admit that.”

Link lets out a small laugh and nods.

“We need to set up some safe words, I hate the thought of me hurting you…” Rhett says, clutching the steering wheel slightly tighter. 

“Stoplight? Those are good for me,” Link says, and Rhett nods in return. 

The rest of their drive is silent, Link bouncing his leg anxiously and watching the road signs zip past. He runs a worried hand through his hair as Rhett pulls onto their driveway and Link slinks into the house behind him.

“Link,” Rhett starts, using his slight height advantage to tower over him threateningly, “I want you to go upstairs into the guest bedroom and wait for me, do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Link says, already feeling some of his anxiety float away from direct instructions.

“Good boy,” Rhett hums, petting Link's hair and letting him rush off. 

Rhett wanders around the house for a few minutes, quietly taking their bruise relief and lotion from the medicine cabinet and looking through their drawers for Link’s favourite paddle. He wants to give Link enough time to think about what he needs, and how he needs it, knowing rushing in to the scene could cause more harm than good. 

Once he finds the toy he’s looking for, a long wooden paddle with ‘Daddy’s Boy’ carved delicately into its surface, Rhett decides he’d kept Link waiting long enough. 

Link’s laying down with his eyes closed as Rhett enters the room, ankles gently hooked together and hands resting on his stomach. Rhett sets his items down and perches on the edge of the bed beside him.

He runs soft fingers through Link’s hair and strokes his cheek, “Are you ready?” Rhett whispers, and Link nods and blinks his eyes open.

“Yes sir,” Link sighs, leaning into Rhett’s gentle touches.

“Tell me what you want,” Rhett says, kissing Link’s forehead and keeping a soothing hand in his hair.

“You to spank me, sir,” Link says, “Um… Roughly, please?” 

Rhett nods even though Link can’t see him, “Until you cry, right?” Rhett asks, and Link gives a small hum and nods, “Tell me your safewords and I’ll start, bo.”

“Red is stop, yellow is pause, and green is keep going,” Link says, and he slowly opens his eyes and smiles up at Rhett. 

“Good boy. Sit up for me,” Rhett whispers. Link lifts himself up and Rhett gently takes his glasses off him. Rhett sits back on the bed and pats his thighs, “Get your paddle off the floor and come lay over my lap.”

Moving slowly, Link does as he’s told. He passes Rhett the paddle and eases himself over Rhett’s legs. Rhett strokes down his spine and feels Link’s tension melt away, and he waits for Link’s small whimper of _“I’m Ready.”_

Rhett gives Link’s jean clad ass a firm spank. Link rocks forwards and shudders, and relaxes back into place as Rhett continues to stroke down his spine. Rhett spanks him a second and third time and Link hisses through his teeth and buries his head into the comforter. 

The fourth, fifth, and sixth spank come in quick succession, and Link lets out muffled groans and kicks his legs in frustration. 

“Colour?” Rhett asks, voice firm but not threatening.

“Green, sir,” Link whines, wriggling back into place as Rhett rubs his slowly reddening cheeks with comforting circles.

Rhett pulls Link’s jeans to his thighs and grabs his ass through his tight briefs.

He warms Link up more with his hand, spanking in a consistent pattern so Link can prepare. His skin is warm and a light shade of pink, and Rhett gives his time to catch his breath before grabbing the paddle. 

Rhett presses the paddle against Link and smiles at his shiver, and Rhett waits for him to nod before hitting him once. Link cries out and kicks his legs again, and he takes deep, shuddering breaths as Rhett strokes down his spine. Link hides his face in the duvet and lets out a hiccuping sigh, “Again.”

Bringing the paddle down firm, Link makes the same guttural noise and buries his head into the crook of his arm, “More, sir!”

Rhett hits him again, and again, and again, and Link mewls and laughs at his own frustration. He rocks back against the paddle to encourage Rhett, and Link finally, _finally_ starts crying as Rhett spanks him again.

“Use your hand again, please sir?” Link whimpers, and Rhett happily obliges and grabs his red cheeks. 

Tears flow freely down Link’s cheeks as Rhett spanks him with an open palm, and he mutters out soft thank-yous. Rhett gently pats Link’s ass to praise him and Link cries into the bed covers.

Link squirms to sit up in Rhett’s lap and hugs him, sniffling onto his shoulder and keeping his arms tight around Rhett’s body. Rhett rubs his back and rocks them slowly, letting Link cry it out as much as he needs to. 

After five minutes, Rhett makes Link sit back and wipes his eyes for him, “Let’s get some lotion on you before you bruise, Neal.”

“Don’t call me by my surname after a scene, you weirdo,” Link laughs, shifting his undies down his thighs so Rhett can pamper him, “Ooh, that’s cold!”

“Sorry! Isn’t it soothing, though?” Rhett smiles, and Link shrugs and jabs Rhett’s tummy with his foot. 

Link tugs his underwear back on and sits up delicately, shifting his weight onto his shins and hands before kissing Rhett’s cheek. Rhett kisses him back and draws a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“Thank you,” Link hums, kissing Rhett again and resting their foreheads together.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated (and encouraged)!


End file.
